Alarm Clock
Alarm Clock is a male object contestant in Battle For Understanding How Satire Works. He happens to compete on The Disliked. Appearance Alarm Clock takes the form of an teal colored alarm clock that is aligned sideways for unexplained reasons. Personality Alarm Clock is a self righteous, dignified character who has a rather obvious patronizing attitude. He is often seen calling out people for their behavior or mistakes, painting him as arrogant and selfish at the best of times, and a hypocrite at the worst of them. This paints him as inconsiderate to other people's feelings. Alarm Clock's actions border onto bullying others whenever there is a benefit to him doing so. Alarm Clock finds it easy to make grudges and shows resistance to forgiving others if they screw him over. Alarm Clock’s toxic qualities make it nearly impossible for him to have any friends, and he himself doesn’t seem to want any. He is not a very active show competitor and usually says and does little to contribute to tasks at hand, showing him to be conceited and rather argumentative on many different occasions of the series. Due to all these negative traits, Alarm Clock is considered the rudest person in the entire series, probably even more so than VR Headset. Abilities * 'Loud Alarm Noise: '''Alarm Clock can make a loud screeching noise when he sets a time to wake up. This screech can unnerve people and make them shake, but it's not deadly. * ' Telling The Time: '''Alarm Clock's top side always shows the correct time, and AC knows the time even without looking at himself, being a clock and all. * '''Self Destruct: '''If he removes his batteries, he can "die", making him able to commit suicide on command. That being said, if the batteries are put back in, he comes back to life. Coverage TBA. Trivia * Alarm Clock is the first character alphabetically, and is the only one whose official name starts with the letter A. * Alarm Clock used to be an egg timer in early stages of production. Two of his nicknames, Timer, and Timery references this. The reason he was replaced by an alarm clock was because the crew wanted to make him appear more "interesting". * Alarm Clock is considered one of the least favourite characters of Daax, given how nasty and vile of a person he is. * While Fedora is considered a rude person in the show, to the former's credit, he does at least have some interests and likability to him. Alarm Clock has no interest in anyone's friendship and doesn't even seem to try to present himself as likable. Fedora doesn't like Alarm Clock as well, calling him a "sour grouch", which may seem slightly hypocritical coming from the hat. * Out of all of the contestants, Alarm Clock likely has the lowest social standing from the bunch. * Alarm Clock is one of the few people that understands that Knot doesn't even appear to be alive, showing him to be at least somewhat logical. * Alarm Clock hates being in the competition and makes this fact blatantly obvious. He's probably the only person to have this quality. * Alarm Clock is one of the few people Viewer doesn't seem to like.